


Moons Flight

by Erica45



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica45/pseuds/Erica45
Summary: Moon suddenly found herself alone.She wasn't used to that, she always had people around her - if she wanted them there or not.As Royalty she didn't have a choice.Then there was the Dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is something that came into my mind yesterday and wanted to write it down. 
> 
> I don't know if anyone will like it. 
> 
> If you did could you tell me?

At first Moon couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. She was only aware that she had woken on cold stone. Now that in itself wasn't that unusual but as she laid there she couldn’t hear the soft chatter of her guards or the pop of breakfast being made over an open flame.

Instead there was silence.

Meaning she was alone, out in the wilderness.  
.  
.  
.  
That couldn’t be good. 

Staying still Moon opened her eyes and blinked up at the gray ceiling of a cave. The dim light illuminating the area wasn’t the soft yellow of natural sunlight, or candlelight. Instead it was a weird blue glow. It wasn’t like any natural light she’d ever seen. Dumbly, she blinked up at it before she risked glancing around.

There wasn’t much difference, the cave she was in was mostly barren rock. That included the source of the light. It was crystals; large ones that littered the area, jutting out from cracks in the stone. 

She’d never came across something so beautiful in her travels; and that was saying something.

After staring at them for a time she started to roll over, with the goal of being upright. That didn’t happen. Instead she hissed in pain and collapsed into a tight ball, her shoulder digging into the stones. She held back a whimper and tears. She only half succeeded on both accounts.

Everything hurt. She’d never been in so much pain. Even when a stag she’d been hunting had thrown her into a tree. She’d broken a rib and was banned from any more ‘executions’. 

“Well, ‘til I drove Mom crazy,” Moon murmured to herself with a chuckle.

Groaning she forced herself to sit up, her arms wrapping around her middle. She rocked a bit in place as she rode out the pain racing over her skin. Foggily, she looked down at herself. She was a mess. Her billowy riding pants were marked with grass stains and dirt, her tunic was no better. Hesitantly she lifted her top to look at herself. A dark purple stain coated her abdomen, the edges a ugly yellow. She stared at the bruise for a moment before wordlessly dropping the fabric. 

This really wasn’t good. It looked bad. She could be bleeding under her skin and-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud whooshing sound and a soft thud, one she recognised. She’d heard an almost identical sound the few times her guards had brought a hunting hawk with them. But these sounds indicated a far larger and heavier bird then a small hawk. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what made them.

But she was going to; it was coming closer.

Scrambling to her feat she rushed to press herself against the cool stone walls, pressing her lips shut to keep from crying out. Her eyes trained on the only entrance she could see. Maybe when whatever it was passed her she could sneak out. 

She was planning on it, she really was. But all thoughts of escape went out the window when she saw the creature. The head entered the cavern first as it stepped into the dim light. She had to tilt her head up to see it. It stood more than a couple of feet above her head; she was maybe the size of a dog to it. A larger dog but still a dog.

Two sets of legs carried it into the room, it’s sharp looking claws clicking on the floor. It’s long tail dragged behind it, swishing as it went. It was just about to pass by her when it paused. The soft light reflected off of black scales. It lowered it’s head, long neck bending so that it’s muzzle could sniff at the stone. 

It took her a moment to realize that it had stopped where she’d been laying. It’s lips curled slightly upwards and she got a good look at it’s silvery teeth. Very sharp teeth, like that of a wolf.

She’d recognize immediately but took a little long to accept that what she was looking at was real. In Front of her, sniffing the ground was a dragon. 

She’d seen enough painting of them to figure it out. This one was slightly different though. It was covered in scales yes, but around it’s head was a crest of ebony feathers that bristled slightly as it sniffed the floor. They continued down it’s neck to cover it’s shoulders and half of the powerful wings that were folded over it’s back.

Then it turned its head towards the wall, and to her. Far too soon she found herself staring into emerald eyes. They were deep and half lidded as it regarded her, lifting it’s head slightly to gaze down it’s nose.

“You’re awake.” 

She blinked and her jaw fell open.

It snorted at her and turned away. She watched dumbfoundedly as it continued on, past her. It walked to the back of the cavern and started turning in circles. Soon enough it settled into a ball, curling up like a cat. 

It was ignoring her.

She snapped herself out of it and ran. Pushing through the aches she raced through the cave. Soon enough she saw the light of her exit and her heart leapt but came to a sudden stop. 

Oh. That’s why it didn’t care. 

A strong wind buffed against her as she looked down at the sparkling ocean below her. Far below. They were inside a cliff. Looking at the horizon there wasn’t anything else in sight.

Grinding her teeth in frustration Moon turned around and made her way back to the cavern. Back where she started. The dragon hadn’t moved while she was gone. It’s plumed tail flicked lazily as it laid on the stone. Actually no, it was atop a pile of dried leaves. 

She pushed that information aside and flopped down in front of the dragon.

One eye opened to gaze at her. A beautiful colour identically to fresh spring grass. Other than that it didn’t react to her being there.

Chewing on her lip she demanded, “Where are we?”

“Far from Kanto.” It’s voice slid over her, a little rough but distinctly male. The sound of it made a shiver run down her spine. She couldn't figure out why.

“How far?”

It (he?) sighed before pushing himself to his feat. “About a days flight. Dragon flight by the way.”

Getting up she followed him to the other side of the cavern. “And how far is that?”

He paused and looked thoughtful, “A week by ship?”

“Are you sure about that?” He certainly didn’t sound like it.

The dragon turned its head to glare at her. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure about her sharp tone. 

“How should I know? I’m not a human.” With that he turned from her and started rummaging through a pile of things pushed against the wall. Glancing over his paw she noticed that it was random things, a couple of human chests and items thrown about. 

Well he is a dragon, she mussed, this must be his horde. Shaking her head she crossed her arms then dropped them, holding back a hiss of pain. She’d forgotten about her bruise. Instead she placed her hands on her hips, “Why have you brought me here?”

The dragon paused, his paw half in an open trunk as his head snaked around to look at her. “You don’t remember?”

Confused she tilted her head, “Remember what?”

Turning towards her fully he lowered so he was eye level with her. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Off guard she blinked, “What I remember? I was out riding. It was just me and my guards, I wanted to check out a new cave that I’d heard about. We were almost there when…” she trailed off. “When…”

Frowning she rubbed her brow, trying to remember. She’d been on her bay mare, excited for a new adventure. Her guards chatting with her about different berry flavors, which ones were best in pies or cakes. They’d been split fifty/fifty if Cheri Berries should even go into a cake when… blood.

Moon clapped her hands over her mouth. Her guards had arrows sticking out of their necks, blood running down their armor. Their eyes had faded to a dull copy. Heavy thuds as they fell out of their saddles. Their horses whinnying in alarm and bolting. Her’s bolting and-

“You’re party was attacked.” The dragon's voice snapped her out of the memories and she looked up at him. She wasn’t sure but she thought his gaze had softened.

Swallowing bile she nodded, “Men in black, skulls painted on their faces. They hit before we… before I knew what was happening they were all dead. Everyone. Archie, Jake, Kate, Austin… Why didn’t I remember that?”

“Don’t beat yourself up too hard,” he told her and went back to rummaging through the trunks. “I think you hit your head. It can cause temporary memory loss.”

Frowning she touched the back of her head and hissed in pain. Her hand came back covered in flaking blood. She was still staring at it when something was shoved into her face. “Don’t touch it you idiot. You’ll hurt yourself even more then you already are.”

Blinking she jerked back to look at the vial that the dragon had gripped between two claws. Light blue liquid sloshing around inside the glass. “Take it, it will help.”

Slowly took it and his paw withdrew. She uncorked the vial and sniffed at the mouth. Immediately the aroma of a health potion hit her sense and she didn’t waste time draining it. Once it was empty and she’d licked her lips Moon narrowed her eyes at the ebony creature. “How did I get here? I should be dead.”

The dragon sighed and got up, walking over her and back to where he’d been lying previously. “I head your horses. I don’t like hearing creatures in distress. That’s where I found you. They’d already knocked you out.” he paused and his lips curled back into something that could be called a smile but she wasn’t sure if she should. “Taking you from them was easy. Humans tend to run away screaming when you swoop down at them. These were no different.”

She’d ducked her head when he’d stepped over her. As she straightened she looked him over, frowning. Coming a little closer she asked, “Why did you?”

His brow ridge quirked inquisitively at her, unclear about what she was asking. Clearing her throat she tried again. “Why did you save me?”

The dragon looked away and sighed heavy, the air rattling in his throat. “I’ve run into them before. They call themselves the Skull Gang. They aren’t very kind people. I wasn’t about to leave an innocent girl with them.”

Sitting down she looked him over, “You’re not what I thought you would be.”

The dragon grunted, “And what's that?”

“Evil.” 

He shot her a glare and raised his head haughty, “Excuse me for not conforming to ridiculous human tales.”

Surprising she giggled then slapped a hand over her mouth but it didn’t stop them from continuing. He snorted disgustingly and looked away. Then his head snapped around again when her mirth turned to whimpers. She was bent over and clutching her stomach. Smiling weakly she told him, “I think it’s too soon to be laughing.”

He snorted, and lowered his head again. “It will kick in soon. Be patient.”

She rolled her eyes and shifted so she wasn’t in so much pain. “So why are we so far from Kanto?”

He shrugged, “This is my home. I was only that far away because I was looking for something.”

When he didn’t elaborate she asked him to. Instead of answering he eyed her. “Shouldn’t you be more worried about the men that attacked you?”

A stone formed in her stomach and she glanced away. “No.” Her tone was flat and empty.

The dragon regarded her, “So you are her.”

She still didn't look at him.

“Only someone used to attacks would disregard them so easily,” he pushed when she didn’t say anything. She still didn’t. 

Taking her lack of answer as one he huffed a laugh, “Isn’t this typical? A dragon steals the Princess. Right? Moonbeam? Daughter to the Queen of Kanto?”

She didn’t laugh with him. Instead she looked him over, “So you know my name. What about you?”

He grunted. “Unimportant.”

Glaring she crossed her arms over her chest, glad that she didn’t get the same stab of pain like the last time she’d tried. “I think me knowing the name of my captor is pretty important.”

“I haven’t captured you.” He insisted, annoyed.

“You just said that you stole the Princess. That means that you’re my captor.”

“No, a captor means that I’m also you’re jailor. I am no such thing.” 

“Fine,” she admitted, “I still want something to call you.”

He sighed tiredly and she could tell he was regretting saving her. He was silent and she didn’t push. Finally he looked away and his tail flicked in annoyance. “You can call me Gladion.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Gladion,” Moon echoed, testing the sounds. The dragon in question shook slightly, like he was shivering. “I kinda expected something more dragony.”

His crest feathers puffed out a little in agitation. “Like what? Growls?”

Moon shrugged.

Gladion sighed heavily. He glanced at her then commented. “You can look through the chest to see if you can find more comfortable clothing. Also, if you get cold I think there's some blankets.”

She blinked at him then looked down. Her tunic and pants were still disheveled. “My clothes are not that bad.”

He gave her a look but didn't argue. Instead he stared off towards the mouth of the cave. She gazed up at him, watching his face. Before, she hadn’t given herself the time to truly look him over; just seeing a dragon and stopping there. Now she noticed that he looked like cross between a wolf and a lizard. The long muzzle of a canine but scale covered, like a reptile. Then there was his teeth, sharp silver fangs that slightly poked out from his lips. oh and he had horns. She'd missed them previously but he had two protruding from his scalp, surrounded by his feathers. Just below said horns were deer like ears. His right had two small hoops piecing the end.

Staring at him she thought the paintings didn't do dragon's any justice. They were gorgeous creatures. 

“Are all dragon's like you?”

Gladion startled and looked down at her, his jaw hanging slightly. “Huh?”

Smirking a bit she clarified. “Are all dragon's as kind as you?”

He stared down at her before grimacing. “I'm not kind. And no. Not all dragon's are the same. No human is identical to another. It's kind of silly to assume that dragons are.”

“Right,” Moon agreed sheepishly. She fell silent for a bit then inquired. “So we're a long way from Kanto. But where?”

“Oh right. Probably should have told you earlier.” He realized. “We're in the Alola Region.”

Moon's eyes widened. She'd heard of Alola before, her mother had enviously talked about it. Four islands made up the region and it was miles from any other landmass. She'd said that her and the king had gone once, early in their marriage, to negotiate trade with them, offering items for fruit. It had gone well and they personally hadn’t needed to return. Although her mother was vocal about wanting to. It got to the point that Moon figured that she'd rather rule over the islands then their more northern home.

Speaking of that, Moon asked, “The islands are run separately right?”

He grinned crookedly and flicked his tail. “You immediately latch onto how it's governed?”

Moon flushed. “Hey, it's been in more than a couple of my lessons.”

He snorted but nodded. “Each island is run by a Kahuna, making sure that they have everything that they need. The Kahunas tend to work together the majority of the time. I've only heard about them fighting once. And that was a couple of centuries ago.”

He paused then noticed that her mouth was slightly open. Ears flattening he scowled. “I've had my own lessons.”

She held up her hands, “Didn't say anything.”

He raised a brow ridge at that but turned his attention back to the entrance. Following his gaze she asked. “Are you waiting for something?”

He huffed then heaved himself up, making his way out. “Somewhat. I need to go get something. I won't be gone long.”

Her eyes widened and she scrambled after him. “You're leaving me here?”

Gladion huffed. “Not for long. I'm just going up top.”

“Then what's wrong with me coming with you?” she demanded.

They made it to the opening and he paused to look down at her. “It's not necessary for you to come.”

Scowling she crossed her arms. The wind rising along the cliff blew her long black hair around. It probably gave her glare a wild look. “And you said that you're not my jailer.”

His face scrunched up but before he could say anything she continued. “Meaning that I can come and go as I please. However, since I am incapable of leaving on my own I argue that it's my right to accompany you when you leave.”

He looked at her blankly then frowned irritability. “Now it's really obvious that you're a princess.” He growled but back up and lower himself so he was flat against the rock. “Get on.”

Ignoring his comment she trotted over and climbed onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck like she would a horse. He shivered at her presences. As he stood up she grabbed hold of his feathers. She had nothing else considering he wasn't wearing a bridle. Are there any bridles that would fit a dragon? She thought about that for a second and snored, unable to picture Gladion ever allowing it. 

“What's so funny?” said dragon asked irritability, glaring over his shoulder. 

Smothering her amusement she just shook her head.

He clicked his tongue then perched on the edge, his wings unfurling. “Hold on. But don't you dare pull any of my feathers out.”

“Yes sir.” She chirped then gasped when he leaped from the edge. She felt his muscles tighten and shift under her. As he increased their altitude the wind bit at her face, whipping around her already tangled braid. It didn't take long for him to level out and bank so that they started to turn around. Once they were head back they way they'd come she fully saw the area that she was now inhabiting. 

Below them, completely surrounded by water was a small landmass, one side a sharp cliff while the other sloped down to a sandy beach. The cliff top was covered in lush grass and a couple of bushes.

Gladion gently angled himself down towards the wild garden that was the surface of his home. Nearing the ground he flapped heavily, angling his body so that his hind legs reached the ground first. Moon jerked slightly when he fell forwards to settle onto all fours. Standing to his full he lifted his head and surveyed the sounding flora.

Moon was just wondering if he would let her down, seeing how it would be a meter or two drop if she tried to dismount while he was standing. She was just about to prod him with her foot to get his attention when he said, “Something will be coming towards us soon. Don’t be afraid of it.”

Pausing Moon looked up at his face. She blinked when she saw that he was gritting his teeth and he was as close to frowning as dragon features could get.

“Why would I be afraid?”

Eyes locked on the vibrant vegetation his ear twitched. “My companion isn’t exactly friendly looking.”

“You have a companion?” she followed his eyes and the long grass started to shake. The hiss of the blades rubbing together filled the air and Gladion lowered his head slightly, his lips curving slightly. She couldn’t tell if it was a smile or a grimace.

“Just don’t scream.”

It was then the strangest creature bounded out of the tall grass and rushed them.


End file.
